1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes for livestock, and more particularly to ground mounted brushes that may be used by livestock and other animals to scratch their own bellies without the assistance from humans.
2. Background of the Invention
Horses and other livestock normally use a variety of means to relieve themselves of itches and the insects that cause them. For instance, through a simple flick of its own tail a horse can remove insects from much of its body. For other parts of the horse's body, the horse may rub against a fence, tree, bush or the like. The underside and chest of the horse, and indeed the undersides and chest of all large livestock are the most difficult areas for the animals to self-scratch.
Fortunately, most livestock are not without assistance from their keepers, who may provide any combination of products currently available to assist such animals with the discomfort caused by insect bites. Most of these products are chemicals, fly sprays, ointments or ingestible chemicals that secrete tastes offensive to the insects or that kill the insects upon contact. Although these products may work, many animal owners are reluctant to use them out of fear of harm to the animal, harm to the environment, or cost. Even with the use of such products, occasional underside itching may still occur, in which the animal must rely on human intervention, either in the form of physical scratching or the application of topical ointments.
There is thus a need for a tool to allow an animal to self-scratch its underside so it may relieve any discomfort and remove any insects without the assistance of humans.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible but sturdy brush capable of withstanding long-term outdoor use by large animals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool as described which may be manufactured and sold at low cost and which will simplify the working parts thereof.